nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Maverick
In a flashback, he was targeted by Wolverine and Sabretooth. Maverick was brainwashed by Weapon X. He has a daughter named Christie Nord who was revealed to be a mutant with the ability of Geokinesis. Since he remembers nothing about his past, he was assigned to abduct his own daughter. Wolverine then teamed up with Mystique after she informed him that Christie is in danger. The two fought Maverick and Sabretooth. After the encounter, Emma refreshed his memories making him remember Christie as his daughter again. Origin Christoph Nord was born in East Germany. He is a mutant, a soldier, and an idealist. Christoph fought against the communist regime during the height of the Cold War, joining the West German Underground, and working with a black ops team called Cell Six. While in Venice trying to stop an assassination, Christoph had a run in with the Confessor. Nord was still young, and was defeated. He fell many stories from the chapel roof where they battled. As Christoph's powers had not yet emerged, he had to spend six months in the hospital after the battle. While in the hospital, he met a woman named Ginetta Nord (then Ginetta Barsalini), whom he fell in love with. The two were married a year later in Sicily. After three years of married life, Maverick's team, Cell Six, was ambushed by Soviet troops. Everyone died, except for Christoph, it was then that he finally saw his wife for what she truly was... KGB. Knowing that her cover was blown, Ginetta tried to attack Christoph with a kitchen knife. He fired twice and Ginetta fell. Just before she died, she told him that their unborn child died with her. Power and Abilites Maverick's mutant powers allow him to absorb kinetic energy from an impact with his body while taking little to no damage. He can store that energy and convert it into concussive blasts from his hands, or increase his physical strength up to tenfold. During his first visit to Weapon X, Christoph was given a superhuman healing factor, which also greatly suppresses his aging. During his second trip, all odor was removed from his body, he was given a Vibranium suit which makes his body movements completely silent, and he was given the ability to fire a corrosive chemical from his fingers which turns a mutant's healing factor against him. Maverick's power suit is airtight, and contains a few minutes worth of oxygen should he need it. At one point, he had an artificial booster field added to his armor, multiplying the kinetic energy of anything hitting him, thereby allowing him to absorb more power. He also added wrist-mounted needle launchers, which fired minuscule needles that sent powerful electric shocks through his target every few seconds. Maverick always carried an assortment of weapons, including pistols and rifles of many kinds. After healing and upgrading him, Weapon X gave Agent Zero a suit made of Vibranium, which not only render him completely silent, but also refracts light, allowing him to disappear in the dark. He once again started using wrist-mounted weapons, although this time they were blasters. He carries two pistols loaded with Adamantium bullets, as well as an Adamantium knife. When he was sent to kill Wolverine, he was also given a precision sniper rifle loaded with Anti-Metal, supposedly the only thing that can pierce Adamantium. It is unknown if he still has possession of the rifle. Christoph has been a spy, a soldier, an assassin, and a mercenary, and as such he is greatly skilled in unarmed combat. For the last 50 or more years, all that Maverick has done is hone his body into a killing machine. He is well-trained in the use of many weapons, and is considered to be an expert marksman of the highest caliber. Even without his powers, he is certainly a force to be reckoned with. Christoph lost his powers as a result of Scarlet Witch actions during the House of M. Despite no longer having any powers, Christoph still uses his black-ops training to act occasionally as Maverick. Category:Protagonists